Heavenly
by StaRs N Blo0m
Summary: Legolas and Menelwen are best friends. Will something more then friendship happen between them or will something terrible tear then apart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people! This is my second fanfic, I didn't think I would be writing any more, but I guess I am, I coudn't help it! I have a new character! Her name is Menelwen ( Mehn-ell-wehn). I had to tell you how to pronounce it because I hate when I can not pronounce the characters name, especially if its one of the main characters. And guess what it means? Celeste! haha Which means Heavenly. Well, hope you like it!**

Chapter One:

The sun was shining through the curtains hitting Arwen's light face. Arwen hurriedly jumped out of bed and ran herself a warm bath. She was so excited she thought the morning would never come. She placed some oils in the bath, which filled the room with heavenly fragrances. The hot water against her skin made her relax. She wish she would relax her nerves. Today was the day Legolas returned, from his long trip. Arwen dearly missed him. She had no one to talk to except for Menelwen. They were close friends, Arwen could tell her anything.

She washed her body and climbed out of the bath. Arwen searched her closet for a light color dress to wear on the wonderful spring day.

Legolas and Arwen were best friends. She couldn't remember how long they've been friends, but it's been for a very long time! She was so excited; she was finally going to see Legolas, after his absence of almost six months. Arwen finally finished putting on her light blue dress, and started making her way out her door. Arwen went to Menelwen's room to pick her up also. Menelwen is also a great friend of Legolas. They haven't been long friends like Arwen and him, but they were close. Menelwen came from Rivendell to Lorien to live with her father two years ago. Her father was a personal guard of Elrond. Elrond introduced Arwen to her and they became best friends since then. Menelwen was thin, slim and average height. She had long blonde hair that flowed to the middle of her back, and gray eyes. Her father always called them heavenly. Her skin was pale, and she was a very fragile elleth. . Menelwen was a lot younger then Arwen and Legolas, but not as if she was child, but close to it.

Arwen knocked on her door.

"Coming!" Yelled a small voice from inside.

"Menelwen, hurry!" anticipated Arwen.

Menelwen opened the door, and Arwen stepped in. Arwen saw she was half dressed.

"What are you doing? Your not fully dressed," asked Arwen.

"I'm sorry, Arwen." said Menelwen rushing to pick out a dress.

Arwen walked over to her bed, noticing all the dresses she owned sprawled all over the bed.

"I'm guessing you didn't know what to wear." said Arwen moving her stuff aside so she can sit down.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry for the mess." yelled Menelwen coming from the other room.

She now had on a light green dress that made her look much older. Her light hair was still wet from her bath.

"I cannot wait to see Legolas! To finally hear his voice again." Laughed Menelwen.

Arwen looked at her in fustration. She wanted to hurry and be on her way to see Legolas.

"Lets hurry!" said Arwen, grabbing Menelwen's hand and pulling her out the door.

Arwen and Menelwen hurried to the front gates of Lorien. There she saw Lord Elrond, and Menelwen's father, and many other important elves.

"Where is he?" Asked Menelwen tugging on Arwen's dress, as if a child begging to be carried.

Arwen looked out at the distance and saw his shining glow. Arwen's countenance changed into mere happiness. Menelwen waved to Legolas. He spotted them and waved back. Arwen saw Legolas' face expression and broke out in laughter. Aragorn was beside him. His face was hard, and what looked full of sadness. They both trotted on their horses to the gates. They hopped off and everyone cheered for their safe return. Legolas shook Elrond's hand' and was lead off to the hall. As he was being lead to the hall, Legolas looked back at Arwen who was becoming smaller, and gave her an apologetic smirk.

"I guess We'll have to see him later then." Said Menelwen.

"Not If I can help it." responded Arwen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Please review! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Your father wrote me a letter stating that you will be staying with us for a while, Legolas." Spoke Elrond, leading Legolas to the hall, as Aragorn followed behind them.

"Yes, Lord Elrond. My father feels that I should take a break from Mirkwood for a while, and visit my second home." Legolas explained as he sat down at the table next to the Lord and ranger.

"Indeed Legolas, You know your always welcome!" Elrond tapped his hand on his shoulder.

Legolas placed his attention to Aragorn. He noticed he hasn't spoken since they arrived in Lorien. Legolas leaned over to Aragorn and whispered in his ear.

"Is everything alright Aragorn? You haven't spoken one word."

Aragorn looked at Legolas with his miserable and heartrending eyes, and gave him a small smirk.

"I wish to go to my room and rest, if you do not mind." said Aragorn in a small voice, but Elrond heard him.

"Ah, will someone assist Aragorn to his room, so the ranger can rest.!" Aragorn shot a strong look over at him. Legolas knew something wasn't right between them.

A young elleth with light brown hair flowed gracfully over to Aragorn.

"This way, My lord."

Aragorn stood up from his seat and walked away, still looking at Elrond till the door broke their stares.

_What was that about!_ Thought Legolas. There was a long silence after Aragorn left the room.

"Lord Elrond, where is Arwen and Menelwen?"

As soon as he said that, them both came strolling in the hall. A huge smile ran across his face. Legolas stood up as they came closer.

_Arwen! _

Arwen saw Legolas' smile, and knew he was the same elf that left.

"Awen, Menelwen, come say hello!" Insisted Lord Elrond.

Arwen smiled and walked over to him, with Menelwen following. Arwen stood before him staring at him, searching his face. "Your back" said Arwen simply. Legolas smiled and couldn't help but explode. Legolas grabbed her and swung her around. Arwen wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed.

"I missed you, Legolas!" Finally Arwen spoke what she felt.

Legolas finally put her feet on the ground. "I've missed you as well." Legolas chuckled, still holding her in a small friendly hug.

Legolas finally looked away from Arwen and saw Menelwen laughing at him.

Legolas simply gave Menelwen a smile that expressed everything! Legolas let go of Arwen and walked over to her and embraced her.

"I've missed you so much Nel." Menelwen, loved it when he called her Nel, because he was the only one that called her that. In a way she felt... special.

"I'ts good to see your face again, Legolas." She whispered.

Menelwen rested her head on his shoulder and smelt his fresh hair, as she always did.

"You smell the same!" she giggled. Legolas pulled away. "Of course I do!"

"Well I must be going, I have other things to attend to." Elrond looked at Arwen, then left the large room.

Arwen and Menelwen both stared at Legolas.

"WHAT!" screamed Legolas, pushing them out of the room.

Arwen and Menelwen just giggled amongst themselves, as if they knew something Legolas didn't.

"What?" Legolas pressed.

Arwen whispered into the young elleth's ear. Legolas looked at both of them in curiosity.

Menelwen moved closer to Legolas.

"Tell us more about your friend Aragorn." Legolas rolled his eyes and began to walk through the large halls he remembered so well.

"Please!" Pleaded Menelwen.

"Nel, no, I can't beleive your asking me."

"Well he's your friend, isn't he?" Asked Nel, moving in front of him, so he wouldn't walk any farther. Arwen just stood beside him, watching her friend plead to Legolas.

"Why do you as me these questions?"

Arwen giggled. "He's handsome!" Legolas froze. _What? They think Aragorn is attractive!_

A stale expression came across Legolas' face. Both Arwen and Menelwen noticed it, and they stopped pressing him.

"This is not appropriate, I must go to my room." Legolas pushed passed them and entered his room. It happens they were right in front of it.

Arwen and Nel were clueless as to why he reacted in such a way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas unpacked all of his belongings, and placed his sword and bow on the shelf above his fire place. After he finished he plopped himself on his bed, and tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't. He couldn't get the thought of Arwen and especially Menelwen thinking about another person of the opposite sex. He actually never thought about it till now.

_Has Arwen ever loved another? Menelwen?_ His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Legolas sat up from his bed.

"Come in!" The door swung open and entered was Menelwen. Legolas popped out of his bed.

"Menelwen!"

"Oh, is this a bad time?" she noticed he was just wearing his bottoms and no shirt.

"No its fine!" Menelwen entered his room and closed the door behind her. His room was pitch black. Legolas ran to light some candles.

"Umm, Legolas, I came to apologize, I was acting like a child."

Legolas lit the candles and moved towards to her.

"Nel,." Legolas whispered.

"What was I thinking to say something like that to you, your my best friend. You don't want to hear that." Legolas looked into her gray eyes.

"I noticed your expression. you were very uncomfortable." Legolas sat down on his bed.

"Yes, just a little!" Legolas laughed. There was a small silence between them.

"I just never really thought about you... you...well you know what I'm talking about."

"Well I guess." said Menelwen, siting beside him on his messed up bed.

She hated to think that Legolas looked at her as she was a child. "Legolas, were best friends, and I know I'm younger then you, but I'm still an old elf. I know you look at me and see a young elleth, But I think its time to look at me differently." Legolas saw her eyes glaring at him, but softness was present also.

"Do you understand?"

"Nel, I do not look at you as a child." whispered Legolas knowing he was lying.

"Yes you do! Both you and Arwen! You probably don't do it on purpose, but it hurts me to think Im a child following after their parents or something, and I don't want to do it anymore."

Legolas eyes faltered from hers to his fireplace that was popping. "I'm sorry Nel."

She heard his sincerity in his voice, and gave him a huge hug and kiss on the cheek. Legolas smiled back at her beautiful face. Legolas thought Menelwen was a beautiful elleth, but all he saw in her was a strong friendship, plus she was too young for him.

"So ,off of me! What about you and Arwen!" said Menelwen, as she watched Legolas put a shirt on finally.

Legolas turned around quickly. "What about us?" He asked in a high tone.

"Oh come on Legolas, you know there is something between you and her! You both need to stop playing mind games with each other." Legolas could not beleive she was saying this about him and Arwen.

"You of all people should know there is nothing between me and Arwen!" Legolas moved closer to her, his eyes twinkling.

"Really? so why are you smiling?"

"What? I'm not smiling!" Legolas knew he was smiling and quickly slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Nel, please." Legolas' eyes begged her to stop. Legolas didn't want to admit that he was falling for Arwen. Arwen would never accept him.

"Were just friends, nothing more, please Nel believe me." Legolas did not want to think about it anymore. Menelwen, pulled Legolas into a hug. They stood there for a long while by the fire. Everything left Legolas. He even forgot what they were talking about. Legolas smelt her hair it was of a mysterious flower. She felt so fragile in Legolas' arms, he was afraid he was going to snap her in half. They finally broke apart.

"Nel, would you stay with me?" Menelwen was confused by his question, and gave him a weird look.

"Just to talk as...friends, What do you say?"

"Sure, I have nothing else to do." Nel knew she was supposed to be helping Arwen with knitting, but she rather stay and talk with Legolas.

"Great!" Legolas pulled the comforter from his bed and lay it on the floor in front of the fire.

Menelwen never saw this side of Legolas before. She never was alone with Legolas, only when Arwen was around. They both lay down on the blanket beside the fire.

"Your question about Aragorn, what do you want to know?" Menelwen, shot a look at Legolas, and smiled.

"Well It wasn't me who was curiuos about Aragorn. Legolas was confused!

"Then who is?"

"Arwen!" Legolas didn't know what to say! Why would Arwen be curious about a ranger, a mortal? Legolas tried to shake all the possible reasons out of his head. Legolas noticed he was making Menelwen uncomfortable by his silence.

"Nel, how's Nithron?" asked Legolas breaking the silence.

"I guess he's fine. Why do you ask?"

" I just haven't seen him since I've been here."

"Oh, well I asked him not to see me today, because of your arrival." Menelwen paused.

"Oh, I see."

Nithron worked for her dad. They were good friends, but Legolas saw more then that. He thought Menelwen was too young to be seeing anyone, but they were 'just friends.' But he didn't want Nel to think he was protecting her like a father.

"What do you see?" Asked Menelwen, really curious, as to what he thought.

Legolas paused at her question then a smirk appeared on his face. "I see that you wanted me for yourself," said Legolas in a low voice, shoving his body closer to hers. Menelwen blushed, because she knew he was correct, but not entirely. She knew Arwen would be around.

"What's between you two anyway?" asked Legolas. Legolas was still really close to her.

Nel, looked at him with a smile, knowing what he was trying to get at.

"What do you think is between us?" responded Menelwen, trying to play with his head.

"I think he wants something more then just friendship." said Legolas.

"And what if I want more then friendship as well?" Legolas gave her a shocking glare.

"Why can I not love someone?" Asked Menelwen.

"I never said you cannot love someone, Nel."

"Yeah, but I think you impied it!" Between Legloas and Menelwen there was a long silence. They both stared at the flames of the fire until they were interrupted by someone entering his room. Both Legolas and Menelwen's heads turned around quickly.

"Arwen!" Legolas jumped up from Menelwen's side.

Arwen searched his room quickly and spotted Menelwen.

"Oh I didnt know..., I'll leave." said Arwen walking back out the door.

"Arwen!" Yelled Legolas, but the door slammed in his face.

**A/N: REVIEW! THANKS**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Legolas stood staring at the closed door, as the loud sound ringed in his sensitive ears. Menelwen stood up from the blanket and headed towards him._ What did Arwen think we were doing that would make her react that way? And for Legolas to jump up as he did? I understand, hes too in love with Arwen, to be a real friend to me. _Thought Menelwen.

"I guess you better chase after her." She said in a soft whisper, not daring to look at him in his eyes. Legolas looked back to her noticing the sadness in her eyes.

"I should go, see you later." Menelwen walked passed Legolas trying not to touch him on her way out, he refused to move from out her way.

Legolas was completely confused. What was he thinking; to jump up from Menelwen like that. They weren't doing anything wrong. Legolas finally snapped out of his trance.

She was alredy heading down the hall. "Menelwen!" Yelled Legolas running down the hallway to meet her again.

"Will I see you tomorrow for practice?" Menelwen stared at his face, she just couldn't understand him, but she tried with all her might to figure him out. Menelwen just gave him a nod and continued on her way down the hall. Legolas expected a real answer, but that's all he got.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Menelwen hurried to the gardens knowing she was late for healing lessons. Her father wanted her to take lessons with Arwen. Menelwen loved working on healing. She loved it so much because that is what her mother was. Menelwen's mother died a few years ago, so she made a promise to her mother that she will be a healer.

"Arwen's going to kill me!" Menelwen starting running through the gardens. She loved the feel of the wind through her hair. Nature was her life. She could live outside all her life if she could.

**:Flashback:**

"Menelwen!" called her mother.

"Oh, please, come here! Where are you!" she cried. Her mother walked outside weeping. She looked all over for Menelwen. Everywhere possible, all of her hiding places, Everywhere. She walked outside on the grass, walking back and forth, thinking where she could have gone, when she heard a voice singing. A soft melody flowing in the atmosphere. It was like a sweet fragrance. She walked over to the sound quietly but quickly. She saw her daughter by a bush picking flowers, and placing them in her hair, singing the song she sung to her whenever she was hurt or upset.

"Menelwen." she whispered. Menelwen gasped and turned her head and smiled. Her gray eyes glowed with youth.

"Mother!" Menelwen jumped into her mothers arms and embraced her.

"I was picking flowers, I picked you some also." She handed her mother a flower that was in her hair, and giggled.

"Your always wandering off picking flowers!" laughed her mother as she wipped the tears from her big blue eyes twinkled and the sun shined on the both of them.

**:End Flashback: **

Menelwen finally snapped out of her daze and continued running through the garden. She turned the corner to the healing halls, but she bumped into her father.

"Menelwen you shouldn't run in here!"

"Yes, I know Ada, but I'm.."

"Shoudn't you be with Arwen?" Asked her father Adan.

" That's were I'm rushing to now!"

"Oh, I see." Menelwen started to walk towards her training area, but her father stopped her once again.

"Menelwen, Nithron was seeking you, I told him you would be here." Menelwen smile at her father. He always made things easier for her. She ran up to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran in to the training room.

She entered and closed the door behind her. There was Arwen, waiting for her. Her face was calm, but Menelwen knew she wasn't.

"I'm sorry Arwen."

Arwen didn't even consider her apology and started to take out some books, some spices and herbs.

"You have a test today, sit down and begin quickly." Menelwen's heart stopped. She was always prepared for a test, she wasn't aware there was a test today!

"Arwen, I'm not prepared." spoke Menelwen, as she walked to the table and chair. It was as if she didn't hear her. Arwen opened to a page in the book she was reading and handed it to Menelwen. "This is your test, You have an hour." Arwen gave her the book, and closed the door behind her.

Menelwen sat in the chair and looked at her test. She didn't know any of it! Only if she was studying rather then talking with Legloas, then she probably would pass. But how did she know that there was going to be a test today? Menelwen stared at the paper, she couldn't even answer the first question. Forty-five minutes passed and she still couldn't come up with answers, so she guessed. Menelwen was extremely upset. She always tried to work hard at this subject, she wanted to succeed and become a healer, but now this shows she not capable. Menelwen got up from the table and walked out into the main healing hall. Arwen was talking to an elleth. She walked up to her and handed her test. Arwen saw there was tears in her eyes, as she walked away. Arwen put the book down and continued helping he elleth.

"Menelwen!" yelled Nithron, spotting her finally. Menelwen continued to walk. She didn't want to speak to anyone.

Nithron finally caught up to her. "Menelwen, I've been looking for you!" Nithron walked in front of her to stop her from walking away. He spotted her wet face and swollen eyes.

"Menel, What is wrong?" Nithron grabbed her arms, and lifted her chin, so that she would look at him. Menelwen wrapped her arms around him and burst into tears.

Nithron, led her to a place where no one was around. They both sat down on a bench that was facing the hills. Nithron let her rest her head on his shoulder. She calmed down, but spoke no words to him yet. That was the funny thing about their relationship. They can say nothing, but they both can know exacly what the other one would say or their feelings.

"Menelwen, are you going to tell me what happened?" Nithron couldn't stand not knowing what made her cry. She sat up straight on the bench and moved closer to him.

"Earlier today, on Legolas' arrival, me and him were talking in his room today. We were laying by his fire- we were just talking, an Arwen walked in. I'm guessing she thought something happened and she walked out."

"Thats why your upset?" Asked Nithron.

"No, because today Arwen gave me a surprised test, and I didn't know any of the answers."

"Oh, I'm sorry Menel." Nithron knew her feelings of becoming a healer, It was very important to her.

"I don't understand why she did that, Nith?" Was she trying to hurt me, was she jeleous of me being with Legolas alone? Nithron couldn't give her the right answers. All he could do was shrug his shoulders. Nithron secretly liked Menelwen, she couldn't notice it, which annoyed him dearly. He would do anything for her, and she didn't even know it.

"I don't blame her for being jealous." spoke Nithron. Menelwen looked at him, in pure curiousity as to what he meant by that, but she didn't dare ask him. Nithron hated that Legolas always got the elleth's attention. He was a handsome elf as is Nithron. Nithron was an elf in training of the sword and the bow. He was very skilled, but he wants to improve himself to become as strong like...Legolas. Nithron is a tall, and very lean elf. He has long light brown hair. I'ts always tied half up and half down. His eyes were the same color as Menelwen, but a much more darker shade of gray. His eyes stunned her. That's one thing she adored about him, his eyes were unique.

"Hey! I have a great idea!" said Nithron standing to his feet. Menelwen smiled at him, she loved it when he had a great idea, his mind was so different and creative. He was so different from Legolas.

"What is it?"

"Come!" Nithron ran into the woods his footsteps were not to be heard. Menelwen ran after him trying her hardest to keep up with him. She laughed as Nithron took her hand and pulled her through the many green trees. The sun shined down onto them, but only a little light escaped them. They jumped over logs and branches as moss was resting on them.

"Where are you taking me!" yelled Menelwen to Nithron. He had a permanent smile on his lips, his hair flopped up and down on his back. Menelwen was almost out of air until they stopped short, and bumped into him.

"Can you give me a warning next time, before you stop short like that!" Menelwen joked. Nithron gave her a small hug, and grabbed her hand once again. "Look." He whispered. Menelwen looked from his face to the bush that was in front of them. Nith, moved the branches out of the way, so they can step through them. Menelwen's eyes flew open. She saw what it seemed like hundreds of beautiful malinore (mallorn). She always complained to Nithron that she hasn't seen any yet. Her father when she was younger told her stories about these mysterious trees, and that he would one day take her to see them, but he's been to busy to fulfill his promise. The stories he told her were of course tales, but she wanted to see for herself.

"Nith! Their Malinore!" Menelwen said in excitement, but didn't leave her eyes from the trees. She had told him about the trees before. There was a waterfall in the distance. The water was a crystal blue. She have never seen water so clear in all of her life. Menelwen looked to Nithron, to see if it was okay to get closer. He smiled at her, and she walked over to the crashing waterfall, but it was silent. Menelwen felt like a child. She touched the water with her finger, feeling the ice cold water. It looked so pure, it could be used as drinking water. Menelwen saw Nithron on a rock at the edge of the waterfall. Menelwen's smile turned into a smirk. Menelwen snuck up from behind him and pushed him into the water. Menelwen gave him a 'evil laugh'.

"Menel!" screamed Nithron, popping his wet head out of the water. Nithron hurriedly jumped out of the eater and chased after Menelwen. Menelwen knew he was coming for her. She ran through the trees as fast as she could, but she knew she was going to get caught. Nithron caught up with her, and picked her up.

"Ah! Nithron, No!" Menelwen tried to scramble out of his arms, but his grip was too strong for her. He carried her to the rock near the fall. Menelwen gave one last cry.

"Nith, I'm sorry, No!" She giggled. Nithron laughed with her and he jumped in the water with her still in his arms. They both sunk down into the water, and popped back up above it. Menelwen swam to him and tried to pull him under the water, but he kept splashing water in her face. Their giggles were endless.

Finally they both got tired, and climbed out of the water.

"Nithron, your soaked!" Menelwen touched his skin, which sent a chill down his spine. Her touch was soft and gentle. He wanted so bad to have her to himself. but he already did, and she had no knowledge of it.

They both walked to a malinore and sat under it. The branches hung over them, making a nice cool shade. Menelwen squeezed the water out of her hair, then relaxed on the tree. Nithron sat beside her, and did the same thing. She observed him. He was so much more different then Legloas, Legolas hadn't done anything like this with her, she didn't giggle a lot with him. They just had short conversations, and that was it. She thought Nithron was a sweet elf, he would do anything for her if he pleased.

"Nithron...thank you, for doing this. You always make me feel better when I'm down."

Nithron gave her a smile, and moved closer to her.

"Well I can't stand to see you cry, so I will go out my way to see a smile on your face and a happy laugh sing out of your mouth." She loved to hear things like that come from him, it made her feel she was equal with him. He didn't make her feel like she was a child.

"Thank you" she leaned over and gave him a kiss in his cheek." Nith's cheeks began to glow. Menelwen noticed it and laughed.

"Well, Its getting late, your father will be looking for you." said Nithron, getting up and holding out his hands to help her up. She gladly accepted, and they were off through the woods again. Menelwen was walking behind him. She hated walking behind people, it always reminded her of following after Arwen or Legolas. She ran up beside Nithron, and grabbed his hand. He looked up to meet her eyes, and he smiled back at her. They were finally out of the woods and they spotted Legolas walking towards them. He ran up to Menelwen, and looked down at her and Nithron's conjoined hands. Menelwen saw that Legolas noticed they were holdding hands, and quickly released their grip. Nithron gave her a confused look. Legolas' eyes finally meet hers.

"Your father is searching for you, he sent me to get you." Legolas said simply, but felt very uncomfortable. He kept looking from her to Nithron.

Nithron, gave Menelwen a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow at practice then, Menel." She gave him one last smile before he left. Legolas and her just stood there staring at one another, until she walked passed him. Legolas turned around and followed her.

"Where were you two?" He asked, with a little anger in his voice. Menelwen ignored his question and started to walk faster. Legolas caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Nel! What were you doing with him?" Menelwen looked into his eyes, they were full with rage.

"Nothing." She said simply, and released his grab from her arm, and continued walking.

"Well, while you and Nithron were playing games, I had to walk out on Aragorn to find you, I've been looking for you for and hour and a half!"

"I'm sure he'll understand." Menelwen turned around, her hair swooping against her back and shoulders. She headed into her room, leaving the angry Legoals outside.

"Father!" Menelwen was surprised he was in her room. He was never in her room, only when she did something terrible to make him go out his way into her room.

"Menelwen, where were you?" He demanded, popping up from sitting on the chair by her fireplace.

"I was with Nithron, why is there sudden searching for me? Your never worried about my where about's." She said harshly to her father. Her father gave her a stern look.

"Arwen showed me your test." Menelwen's heart churned. She really disliked Arwen at the moment. "You failed the test. Why were you not prepared?" Menelwen sat on he bed, tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I was not aware of a test Ada, I didn't know the answers." Her father saw how much she was upset about failing, and sat next to her.

"I'm never going to be a great healer like mother." She said trying to whip the many tear flowing down her face. Her father placed her head on his shoulder.

"Yes you will, you just need to work harder Menelwen. I know I have not been around to help you, but I know your capable of being a great healer." Her father gave her a kiss on her head, and walked to the door. "Remember, I love you. And Oh, I forgot, Arwen says she's sorry, and she'll meet you on the field right before your practice with Legolas." He smiled and left her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Menelwen heard her door knob turning. She watched it turning from her bed. _Who can it be? _The door opened slowly, and the shadow approached her bed. When the figure got closer to her bed side, she knew exacly who it was. Nithron always tried to scare her. Sometimes he succeeded but today was a different story. Menelwen pretended she was asleep, so she can scare him. He came closer and closer to her face. _What is he doing? Isn't he going to scare me? _He came closerto her face, and placed his soft lips on her cheek. _What was that for! _Menelwen thought. Nithron walked over to her dresser, and lit some candles.

"Menel, wake up," he whispered in her ear. she pretended to wake up.

"Nithron, what are you doing?"

"We have practice early today, Legolas sent his maid to tell me, and to wake you up." Menelwen arose from her bed, making sure her night gown was down. Nithron kept staring at her with a smirk upon his face. "Legolas demand that were not late." Spoke Nithron.

"The sun is not even up yet." Menelwen said going into her closet to find something to wear. She picked out a white dress. She didn't like wearing the male elf clothing when practicing, they didn't fit her properly, and they were way to heavy for her.

"It's not like Legolas to get up this early!" Menelwen said from inside her closet. Nithron rolled his eyes.

"Can you please hurry though I don't want to see what happens when were late." Menelwen finally got her dress, and went to her changing room.

"Legolas doesn't get mad at me!" Yelled Menelwen. She came from the changing room and grabbed her sword and bow.

"Lets go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him along like a child.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arwen await Menelwen at the field that morning before their practice with Legolas. Legolas spotted her sitting on the watching bench and approached her.

"We haven't talked since the day in the hall." He spoke looking down at her. She didn't look at him in the eyes. She didn't say a word.

Legolas sat next to her on the bench. "Your not going to speak to me?" Arwen looked at his face. He had a soft expression of compassion.

"Look, Arwen about last night..."

Arwen cut him off. "Nothing happened right?" Legolas paused.

"Right."He said simply. Arwen still showed no expression on her beautiful face. Aragorn appeared on the field with his sword. He didn't notice they were sitting on the bench. Arwen stared him down. Legolas looked at her face. He saw a glow in her eye, he never saw before.

"Were you two introduced?" Asked Legolas curiously. Arwen seemed as if she was in a daze.

"Yes."

Menelwen and Nithron appeared at Aragorn's side. Nithron was shaking his hand, and Menelwen gave him a small hug. Legolas' attention was now on the three of them. Arwen snapped out of her daze and walked over to them, leaving Legolas on the bench alone.

"Goodmorning Lady Arwen." Said Nithron. Menelwen glared at him. She still hated Arwen for giving her that test. Arwen gave a little head bow to him then looked over at Aragorn.

"A beautiful morning is it not?"

Aragorn gave a blank stare. "Yes." They continued to stare blankly into each other's eyes until Legolas approached them.

"Menelwen, before you start, may I have a talk with you?" Before she could answer, Arwen moved away from the group. As Menelwen followed Arwen, Aragorn whispered in her ear.

"Forgive her." Menelwen looked at him in curiosity. How did he know that she was mad ar her?

Menelwen followed Arwen out of ear shot.

"Look, Menelwen, I'm sorry that I had to gave you that test. I decided that you can take it in two weeks. There were things on my mind and I took it out on you." _ Yeah, you being jealous of Legolas hanging out with me and not you, _Thought Menelwen. "Were great friends, can it stay that way?"

Menelwen saw Arwen's soft eyes. "Yes Indeed." Arwen gave her a small hug.

"You better hurry up before Legolas have's your head." Arwen laughed. Menelwen ran back over to the group. Aragorn was already working with Nithron on his stance position.

Menelwen met Legolas in the middle of the field. "Let me see your attack position." Menelween placed her sword in both hands.

"Your arms have to be higher." Said Legolas, fixing her arms. Legolas grabbed his sword and attacked her. She blocked his blow, and pushed him. His blows were becoming harder and harder. Her fingers were vibrating with the metal. She fell to the ground, and he still attacked. Legolas worked hard on her, but never this hard. Her face was facing the earth, and she knew that Legolas was going to try to hit her. Menelwen was out of breath, and was weak from his hard blows. Nithron saw her on the ground gasping for air. He ran over to Legolas and pushed him.

"Legolas! Stop!"

Legolas went flying on the ground before he could get to Menelwen.

"Menel. Are you okay?" Nithron bent down to her side, and tried to help her up. There appeared a small scratch on her chin from Legolas' sword. Nithron's eyes widened, and filled with anger. He got of from the ground and ran to Legolas and jumped on him. Aragorn ran up to them and pulled Nithron off of him.

"Nithron stop!" screamed Menelwen.

"What are you trying to do Legolas?" Asked Nithron. Legolas finally got onto his feet and saw the scratch on her face.

"Menelwen, I'm sorry." Legolas tried to move closer to her, but she wouldn't let him. She started walking towards the healing halls. Tears filled her eyes. Nithron walked with her.

"Legolas what are you thinking?" asked Aragorn to his friend.

"I don't know, I was angry."

"Do not let your anger interfere with your work! You could have hurt her." Said Aragorn with rage in his face.

"I'm sorry." Said Legolas with his head looking to the ground.

"You should not be telling me that, you should be saying that to Menelwen." Aragorn left the field.

Legolas took a deep breath and made his way to the healing halls. He walked slowly down the halls, ashamed of the terrible act he just did to Nel. In the corner of the room he saw Menelwen on a bed getting treated by Arwen. Nithron was present also. He walked up to Menelwen, and Arwen and both Nithron gave him a look and left him and Nel alone.

"Menelwen, I don't know what came over me. I was angry at you for what happened last night." Menelwen sat up in her bed. She wasn't hurt, but Arwen insisted that she shoul'd be checked out.

"I do not understand." Said Menelwen. She was at Legolas for looking for her then yelling at her, but why was he still mad at her? She forgot all about it.

"Nithron." he said looking at her hand that was resting on her leg. Menelwen was confused. _What about him Legolas. _Screamed Nel's conscience.

"Tell me what you think about him, really." Legloas didn't know what was happening to him. He was jealous of Nithron. But how could he? Menelwen was a lot younger then him. And She definitely didn't look at him like that.

"We're friends Legolas.What do you want from me? What do you want me to say?" She asked as anger built up in her chest. Legoas touched her hand, but she pulled it back.

"Can I ever have a friend where you won't question me about? Leave me be." Menelwen got up from the bed and walked out. Nithron was waiting for her. Arwen saw that she left an walked to Legolas.

"Whats going on with you Legolas?" Arwen asked approaching him. Legolas turned around and saw her looking down at him.

"Arwen can I tell you something?" Legolas whispered. Arwen paused and tried to think what he could possibly want to tell her.

"Yes."

Legolas paused and found words to say. I don't know when I've been starting to feel these feelings but, I think Im jealous of Nithron. She spends all her time with him, she barley wants to talk with me. The only time we have talked for a long time was in my room those many days ago. I don't know what's going on. She supposed to be a child to me, but my feelings say the opposite." Arwen was completely surprised that he was telling her all of this. Arwen sat beside him on the bed.

"Well, Legolas you know I don't have to tell you what's wrong with you, because you already know, but you must confesss to yourself."

"I don't want to." Legolas said. There was a pause between them both until Arwen broke it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Please Review, or I will not post the next chapter! Please Review, just write something!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Arwen still stood there hovering over Legolas who had his head down in shame. She saw how much he was upset about him and Menelwen, and she felt bad for him. Arwen sat down next to him, and hesitantly placed her hand in his hand. Legolas slowly turned his attention to their locked fingers, then on her face. Arwen gave her friend a comforting smile. Looking into his eyes, she remembered all those times they spent together. At a point in Arwen's time, she had a small thing for Legolas, but he never knew. She finally became older and realized that they were just going to be friends, and nothing more. She finally snapped out of her thoughts, when Legolas twitched.

"Look Legolas, we've been friends for a long time..."

Legolas knew where this was going...well he really didn't but, he didn't like the sound of her tone. He pulled his hand from hers. Arwen had a feeling he knew it was going to be disappointing news, and she felt really uncomfortable.

"And I did'nt want you to hear this from anyone eles, but me." Legolas shifted from her sudden pause.

"I'm in love with Aragorn."

Legolas shot her a look. His blue crystal eyes were burning a hole in her soft pale skin. Legolas didn't know what to say or to think.

"Aragorn?"

Arwen shook her head.

"Arwen.." Legolas whispered, do no one can hear him. "Arwen...are you sure?"

Arwen gave him a soft smile. "Yes, Legolas."

Arwen scooted closer to him. "Are you upset with me?" Legolas was highly confused, he was not upset with her for loving Aragorn. But was he supposed to? He did have feelings for her, didn't he?

"Arwen, I'm not upset with you, why do you ask me such a thing?"

"Because I know you had your feelings for me." Legolas moved in his seat uncomfortably.

"You knew this?" asked Legolas in mere shock.

"Well, Yes!" Laughed Arwen. Legolas blushed and turned full red. He tried to ignore her response.

"Why didn't Aragorn mention this to me?"

"Well Aragorn cannot believe this himself, he cannot believe that he's in love with elf kind. He doesn't want to face Elrond.

"Oh! I see now!" Said Legolas jumping up. "That's why he and Lord Elrond were looking that way!" Arwen stood up with him.

"Yes, I could not figure what was wrong." Laughed Legolas.

"So Elrond knows about you two then?" Asked Legolas.

"Yes."

"I must go back to Aragorn and talk with him then, and ask him why he did not tell me!" Said Legolas walking towards the door, where Aragorn had been standing, but could not hear the conversation of Legolas and Arwen. Arwen was also perplexed. She did not expect this reaction from Legolas. In her mind she pictured that he would be upset with her, and that he would ignore her, and not look her in the eye, but clearly he did not. Arwen back to work and Legolas headed over to Aragorn, who spotted him, turned around and started walking through the door. Legolas tried to catch up with him.

"Aragorn!" Yelled Legolas. _Why does it seem he's running from me? _Thought Legolas. Legolas ran to his friends side, and he stopped. Legolas looked at Aragorn's countenance; his eyes seemed tired for their was dark spots under them. Legolas felt bad for him.

"Look Aragorn, I'm sorry for my behavior, it was savage like, and not like me at all." Aragorn continued to stare at him blankly. "I know I should be apologizing to Menelwen, but I want to apologize to you for seeing it." Aragorn finally showed expression in his face. How could he stay mad at an elf? It's just not possible, they are so kind, gentle and forgiving. Aragorn placed his arm around his friends shoulders and gave him a warm smile.

"I understand, Legolas." They both started walking back to the field, where they both finished their morning practice. Legolas picked up his bow, and placed his arrows on his back. Aragorn gave him a smirk knowing that he didn't want to practice the bow, knowing it was his weak area. Aragorn picked up the bow and also placed the arrows on his back. They stood next to each other and started aiming for the target.

"Aragorn." Legolas said to break the silence.

"Huhh?" Responded Aragorn, focusing his attention on the target.

"Arwen told me about you both." Aragorn froze and moved his head slowly in Legolas' direction.

"What did she tell you?"

Legolas laughed, "You know what she told me, I don't have to tell you." Aragorn smiled at him.

"Your right." Said Aragorn.

"Legolas I wanted Arwen to tell you because you a close friends."

"And what are we then Aragorn?" Legolas quickly changed his countenance. Aragorn became quiet.

"You've known Arwen longer, you have a different relationship with her then me. Legolas thought about that for a while. He did rather Arwen tell him then Aragorn.

"So Elrond doesn't agree with this?"

"Of course not, he doesn't want her to go through her life mourning for me." For a minute Legolas forgot that Aragorn was mortal.

"Aragorn, it is true, once you die, what will she have left?"

Aragorn sat on the grass, and Legolas followed.

"I have thought about it many times, my friend, I have even told Arwen, but she rather us be together for a short while, then not being together at all.

It was a sad thought for Legolas, to think that Arwen would be mourning over Aragorn for an eternity. Legolas didn't want to see her that way because he would be the only one there to comfort her.

"No matter what your decision is I'll be by your side" Legolas smiled, and Aragorn returned the favor. Aragorn rose from the grass.

"I have work to do Legolas, I'll catch up with you later." Aragorn walked the halls, and disappeared. Legolas continued to sit in the soft green grass, and stared at the blue sky. The sun was almost at it's peak. He watched the houses on the mountains and in the trees, the waterfalls falling with no sound, it was as if it was muted. The light from the sun sshot through the trees, and made rays of light on his tunic. A hard wind blew his hair around, but his braids helped it not get in his face. Legolas' ears heard footprints coming towards him. He knew it was Menelwen, because how gracefully she walked. She almost walked more graceful then Arwen. Legolas heard her footsteps no more, so he turned around. She was hiding behind a tree, looking at him. Her face was stern and no smile was upon her face, but still grace still could not hide. Legolas looked down at the grass and turned right back around. Legolas was pained to see her face as it was. Menelwen moved from the tree to Legolas, and sat beside him, and placed her fragile hand on top of his. Her countenance changed slowly and a small smile appeared. Menelwen knew Legolas was effected by her expressions. During these past months things between them, changed. Menelwen didn't know how things changed, but between them, it felt different.

"Legoas, I can't stay mad at you forever." Menelwen said in a soft sweet voice. Legolas lifted his head and made eye contact with her.

"Menelwen I can't express how sorry I am, please tell me that you understand that my intentions were not to hurt you. I don't want you to lose respect for me." Legolas paused and came to a softer whisper and grabbed her hand and intertwined it between his fingers. "What you think of me, is highly important to me. And I can't stand to have you mad at me." Menelwen looked him straight in his face, studying him to see if his words were true. But as she expected they were always true. His eye's twinkled in the sun, making him look heavenly, and of a high status. His hair moved with the wind, as if they were one in a elven dance. Menelwen couldn't help but give him a warm smile, for that what he always made her do. Menelwen wrapped her arms around his neck and she rested her head on his shoulder. Legolas embraced her, knowing that she accepted his apology, and he was blissful. Menelwen didn't want to let go of him. She was lost in his arms, his warmth, the shape of his body relaxed against her stiff body. Menelwen never felt so close to him, and deep inside her she liked it. Both of them had not moved from their position. Legolas as well enjoyed her presence. Her hair was soft on his face, and her body was like a fragile new born elf. Inside Legolas desired to be this close to Menelwen, but he couldn't come to the realization, that he was over Arwen, and he had moved on. But he had a little knowledge that he never wanted to move from this spot, and wanted her to be in his arms forever.

"Ahhm," interupted Adan, Menelwen's father how stood towering over the two,

Them both looked up, and immediately seperated and stood to their feet. Adan gave them a smirk.

"Ada, what brings this surprise?" asked Menelwen extremely curious as to why he was here.

"Lord Elrond would like to speak with you in his throne room." He said sternly, then turned around to walk back, but they paused and turned to face Legolas.

"You too Legolas." Adan began to walk to the Grand Halls.

Legolas looked at Menelwen, and gave a suspicious smirk. Menelwen didn't like the look upon his face.

"What are you thinking?" Legolas didn't respond but began to inch towards her. He started with a tip-toe, then he finished with a sprint towards her. Menelwen ran away from him, knowing what he was going to do. He ran after the screaming elleth and caught up with her, and grabbed her and lifted Menelwen in his arms. She screamed and laughed.

"Legolas, Please not now!" Menelwen clearly remembered what he was doing. The last time they were both called to see Lord Elrond Menelwen pushed Legolas into a pond, and he had to appear in front of Elrond in a wet tunic. Menelwen thought it was hilarious, but Legolas didn't think so.

Legolas giggled as the inched closer to the pond, " I'm getting you back from last time, remember?" Menelwen laughed harder at the thought.

"How could I ever forget?"

Legolas moved faster to the pond and kept a tight hold on her. They were now at the edge of the pond, and Menelwen is screaming, but laughing in between shrills.

"Legolas no! Okay, I'm sorry about last time!"

Legolas gave an evil laugh and threw her into the pond. She sunk under the clear water and her head poppd up again. Her hair was stringy around her head, and her clothes stuck to her body like a leech.

"Legolas I hate you!" Menelwen screamed. Legolas laughed and helped her out of the pond.

"How was the water?" asked Legolas with a smirk upon his lips.

"Your really funny." she said sarcastically.

"We better hurry to Elrond, before he gets mad at us."

Menelwen took his hand and they both ran to the Halls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Adan, Where is prince Legolas and lady Menelwen?" Asked Lord Elrond.

"I'm not sure my Lord I told them they were wanted by you, sir." As soon as Adan sat down the door opened. All eyes were on Legolas and especially Menelwen.

"Menelwen why are you wet?" Asked Elrond, standing from his seat.

Menelwen looked to Legolas, " I was walking by the pond, and stub my foot on a stone and I lost my balance and fell into the pond."

"Elrond looked at her in an amazed look, "Very well, have a seat."

Menelwen gave Legolas a smile, and he returned it, as they sat down next to each other on the wooden chair bench.

Legolas looked around the room and Aragorn, Arwen, Nithron were also present.

"You are all here on the behalf of Lorien. There is a task that I give you today. There is a spy here in Lorien that gave aways some secrets such as books, and handed them to some orcs. We must get them back quickly or they will come and it will be possible that they will take over Lorien, and that will be the end of Elf kind." Menelwen looked over at Legolas, and his countenance changed quickly. He was now in fighting mode.

"So I'm here to ask if you will go to Rivendell first to find specific elves to fight, then go to the outskirts and search for the missing books."

"I will go." Aragorn said standing up from his chair. Elrond gave him a small tilt of his head. Arwen gave his a worried look.

"I will go Lord Elrond." Legolas as well did the same thing.

"I as well will go on this quest." Said Nithron. Legolas faces stiffened. Legolas did not want him going.

Menelwen stood up, as well as Arwen.

"Very well, you leave in the morning." Elrond left the room, Aragorn followed him and closed the door. Arwen's eyes were wide, wondering what Aragorn was going to say to him. Legolas saw her vexed eyes, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything's fine." Legolas smiled at her. Nithron approached Legolas, and Arwen moved away towards the door.

"I'm very excited to be going on this quest with you Legolas. You really inspire me." Nithron gave his huge smile, his tan face was lit with joy. Legolas didn't smile back. Legolas already made up in his mind he doesn't like him. He gave him a fake smile and walked passed him towards Menelwen. Menelwen gave him s hug.

"You stubbed your toe on a rock?" he giggled.

"I had to think fast," Said Menelwen releasing him. Nithron still stood on the other side of the room, looking at Legolas hug Menelwen.

_How could she forgive him? _Nithron thought. Nithron walked over to them as Arwen finally walked through the door to see where Aragorn had gone.

Nithron interrupted Their conversation and walked close to Menelwen and whispered in her ear. Legolas sneered at Nithron, but he didn't see, but Legolas wished he had. Menelwen's face changed, "Will you excuse me Legolas?"

Legolas gave her a sweet smile, "I'll find you later tonight." Then he looked back at Nithron and left the throne room. Menelwen watched Legolas leave the room still with a smile upon her face.

"Menelwen." Nithron said to get her attention on him.

"Yes, Nithron what is the matter?" Nithron took his hand and placed it on her lower back and led her out of the room to the gardens.

"So it seems you are not mad at Legolas any more." Menelwen looked at Nithron, surprised he was asking, But she did not answer.

"How could you forgive him after he hurt you?" Menelwen knew where this was going.

"I can't stay mad at Legolas he's my friend, do you want me to stay mad at him forever?" Menelwen saw his face and knew that's what he wanted.

"Are you implying that I shouldn't have made up with him?" Asked Menelwen stopping and pulling away from him.

"I just thought you were really angry at him." said Nithron.

"I was, but you must forgive your friend that didn't mean to hurt you."

"You wouldn't want me not talking to you because you made a silly mistake now would you?" Menelwen said moving closer to him and putting her arm around his waist.

"If it ever comes to that I might kill myself." Said Nithron, also putting his arm around her waist.

"Why did you come in the Throne room wet?" Asked Nithron?

"Oh, Legolas was getting me back, because I pushed him in the pond before and he had to walk in the throne room wet." She laughed. "So he really got me back."

"Oh, I though I was the only one to push you in the water?" Said Nith. Menelwen looked at him, and remembered when he took her to see the Malinore, and pushed her in the waterfall with the pond. She remembered she was so peaceful with him. Nithron knew she had no answer for him.

"So you excited about the task?" Asked Menelwen, changing the subject.

"Very, I will be traveling with the best." he smiled.

Menelwen loved it when he walked like that. It made her feel very... well she had no words for it.

"So you and Legolas are meeting up together again tonight?" Asked Nithron very curious.

_Why does he keep asking about Legolas?_ Thought Menelwen.

"Yes, I think he wants to take me into town. Would you like to join us?" Nithron thought about saying yes, but he knew if he went then him and Legolas will be in a bundle.

"No he asked you, not me, you have fun." Menelwen squeezed him tight.

"I'll save you spot right next to me when we leave." Nithron smiled, "I better go and pack then." Nithron gave her short kiss on the cheek an they when their separate ways.

**A/N: Hey, please REVIEW! Or I will not post the next chapters. Thats why this chapter took so long to post. Thankz**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The sun was down and the night snuck upon Menelwen like a shadow. She went to look for Legolas since he was supposed to take her into town. She walked in the Grand Halls. They were empty except for the guards. They stood still, but they were always watching. Nel walked passed many strong built guards, then finally passed Calanon. He was Legolas' guard. He had dark black hair that came to his shoulders. He wore dark color clothing, and his weapons in his hand. Calanon knew her because of her father. She said hi, then knocked on Legolas' door.

"He told me to tell you to just walk right in." said Calanon. Menelwen smiled.

"Thank you." Menelwen grabbed the knob and entered. Legolas' room was lit with smelling candles. His fire was crackling in the corner of his room. Menelwen thought, _His room is always in a romance setting._ But it made her smile.

Menelwen walked over to the fire and sat down in a chair that was in front of the fire. Nel, could hear him in the other room, shuffling things around. Legolas finally entered his main room.

"You ready?" Asked Legolas in a warm whisper. Menelwen got up from the chair and walked over to him. His bags for tomorrow were ready. Menelwen smiled at him. She notice he changed his clothes, they were almost the same, but different colors. His smell was strong and sweet, like always.

"Why do you always light candles, instead of the sunlight coming in?" Asked Menelwen, wondering if he did that all the time or when she was just coming to see him.

Legolas gave a little chuckle, " I rather have the candle's light my room, they give a beautiful mood, don't you agree?" He asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, of course, you just never see a male elf do that," laughed Menelwen.

Legolas slid his hand farther down her back and led her to the door. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Legolas and Menelwen walked passed Calanon once again.

"Calanon wouldn't let us go to the town by ourselves especially without a guard, where did you tell him we were going?"

Legolas smirked at Nel, "I told him we were going in the garden to talk for a while."

_Going to talk for a while, _Thought Menelwen. If that were true, what would they talk about? And how long is _for a while?_ She pushed the thought out of her head, because she knew she wouldn't get the answers.

"So did you bring the masks?" Asked Menelwen?

"Yes, one of my friends are bringing a couple." Menelwen and Legolas were going into town where they constantly had parties around fires, but they were all masked, so know one will know who you are. At these events you dance all night. No one knows who you are, there is wine served, so things sometimes get out of hand. Legolas sometimes went to these events in town when he wanted to get away and where no one knew him, so the town was perfect. Menelwen never went to an event like this before, but to her it sounded exciting.

Legolas and Menelwen was on the outskirts of town. They stopped in a alley-way before entering the festivities.

"Dûrion and Faelwen are meeting us here, to give us our masks." He told Menelwen. Legolas caught a glimse of her face in the dark, she looked a little worried.

"Are you alright?" asked Legolas who grabbed her hand.

"I'm just not used to this." She said rubbing her arm. Legolas studied her motions, she really was worried about the narrow, dark street. Legolas wrapped both of his arms around her, and she accepted right away. She lay her head upon his breast, when they saw two figures coming closer to them. Menelwen buried her head more in Legolas' clothes. He smiled at Menelwen, he really liked being 'cuddled' up with her. She was so fragile in his muscular arms.

"It's just Dûrion and Faelwen, they are friends of mine from the Halls, they won't hurt you." Legolas said rubbing her back like a child. Menelwen release her grip, but continued to hold his hand.

"Hello!" Said Dûrion. He had brown short hair, and was very thin. A young elleth was beside him. She was beautiful. Her hair was a red-orange and her eyes were green. She walked very gracefully up to Legolas and Menelwen.

"My fellow Dûrion!" Legolas shook his hand, the one that was not holding on to Nel.

"And Lady Faelwen, you look astounding like always." She smiled and gave a little bow.

"Faelwen noticed the two were holding hands, "So who is this?"

"This is Menelwen, I've told you guys so much about." Legolas said letting go of her hand and placing it on her lower back.

"Hello." She said simply and smiled. Legolas could see in Nel's eyes that she was nervous. They started walking towards the music and noice. Dûrion and Faelwen were in front of them holding hands, and Legolas and Nel were in the back. Legolas decided to grab her hand. He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "Are you okay, don't be nervous." Menelwen looked at his marble blue eyes, "I'm not nervous."

"You lie," He smiled. Menelwen laughed, as they finally reached the loud music. Dûrion handed them masks. They were simple mask, they put them on immediatly and entered by the fire. Menelwen saw the many elleths dancing with the elves, they were laughing histarically, which made Nel laugh.

"This looks fun!" Said Menelwen to Legolas. His eyes gleamed, and he pulled her over to where everyone was dancing. She first hesitated, but then she let him tug on her. She put her head back and laughed. Legolas dazed at her. It was a great feeling to see her laugh the way she did. They danced together in harmony, Menelwen's hands flew in the air, as did Legolas' "Nel, you're a great dancer!" Yelled Legolas over the music, and the clapping. Menelwen spotted Dûrion and Faelwen dancing as well. They were dancing extremely close to each other, they didn't talk, but it looked...interesting. Menelwen decided to move in closer to Legolas. Legolas accepted stedfastly. His hands were place on her small hips, and his head close to her head. Menelwen laughed in his ear all night, and Legolas loved it. A young Elf approached Legolas and Menelwen dancing. Legolas spotted him and hoped that he wouldn't interupt them, but he did.

"Excuse me." A elf said with a mask that just covered his eyes and nose. Legolas and Menelwen both halted and stared at him.

"May I dance with you my lady?" Menelwen smiled and a little flattered, she looked at Legloas, and he gave a nod. The young elf came and held her close, for the song's pace changed. She noticed Faelwen was singing a song of old, and another elleth had brought her harp, which she was playing. Legolas went over by the fire and sat on a log and watched them. He was waiting all night to slow dance with her, and now she was dancing with an elf she didn't know. The masked elf danced with Menewen. Legolas saw they exchanged a few words, and he became impatient. The song finally ended, and the elf took her hand an walked her back over to Legolas. He bowed, "your a lovely dancer, goodnight." Menelwen smiled. "That was great." Menelwen said breathing heavily, and satting down on the log. Legolas was disappointed because he knew she was tired, and he wanted to dance with her, so he just sat beside her.

"Do you go to these things all the time?" She asked curiously.

"A few times..a month." Menelwen's eyes grew wide. " No I've only been here a few times." He said giving her a friendly hug.

They both laughed and drank their wine, when Menelwen broke the sudden silence.

"So Arwen told you about her and Aragorn, huh?" Menelwen asked, moving close to him. Legolas' eyes were looking across on the other side of the fire.

"Yes, she told me." He said simply, still looking in the distance. Menelwen tried to look to where his attention was.

"What are you looking at?" She asked curiously.

"The elf you danced with has been eyeing us all night." Menelwen looked over at the elf, and they both made eye contact. Menelwen quckly turned her head to Legolas.

"Do you know him?" Legolas asked.

"No he did not identify himself, like myself." Legolas continued to look at him. But Nel, made him look at him.

"How do you feel about it?" She asked with her hand on his chin, pressing him to answer her question. He turned his head, and stared into her bright grey eyes. "I didn't feel much." He said. Menelwen dropped her hand onto her lap.

"I guess, then at that moment, I moved on." Legolas faltered and played with her fingers. "I knew I couldn't hold on to her for long." He gave a weak smile. Menelwen saw the sadness in his eyes and his movements. He always played with his, or her fingers when he was nervous. Menelwen grabbed his hand, "You will always have me." She said with a unique smile."

Her smile was contagious, and Legolas and no chioce to smile as well, " You promise?"

Menelwen wrapped his arm around her body, "I promise." She said laying her head upon his chest and watching the other elves dance and laugh. "We better go." Said Legolas after a few minutes sitting there together. Legolas took her hand, and they started their way back. Menelwen walked close to Legolas. She still didn't feel comfortable about walking down the dark streets. They finally made it back to the halls, and they were now at Menelwen's room.

"I had a great time with you Nel, we haven't done this...ever." Laughed Legolas.

"Yeah, you were always busy with work, or chasing Arwen." Menelwen said sarcastically.

"Well things are changing now." He said, giving her a soft tap on her arm.

"I really hope so." Legolas gave a sweet smile and gave her a hug. "See you in the morning." Nel, walked in her room, and fell fast asleep, as Legolas did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: REVIEW! Tell me what you think! Thankz**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Menelwen woke up suddenly in her bed. Her room was pitch black. She sat up on her bed and looked around. She saw a shadow leaning up against her wall. She first thought it was Nithron, but it didn't look like him in the dark.

"Legolas." She whispered.

"No." Spoke the voice, as it moved out of the dark into a strip of moon light shining in from the window.

"Nithron?" Menelwen jumped out of her bed and opened the curtain that was shielding the light. Nithron was ready to leave. His bow and arrow was on his back, and his hair was down but pulled out of his face.

"Yes, Legolas doesn't wake you up in the morning does he?" He said a little sarcastically and harsh. Menelwen saw his eyes. They were raging with...anger. Menelwen walked closer to him, and touched his face slightly.

"What is the matter? "Menelwen asked. Nithron moved his hands into her hands, loving the feeling of her touch, but he did not want to tell her what the matter was.

"Hurry, we must go." He said pulling away fast from her soft touch. Menelwen was curious as to what was wrong with him, but she didn't dare push him. She walked into her bath and quickly cleansed herself, and changed. She grabbed her things, and they were on their way to the gates of Lorien. They walked side by side, and Menelwen knew he had something to say but nothing came out from his mouth right away.

"So did you have fun with Legolas last night. "Nithron asked, breaking the silence. Menelwen looked at him.

"Yes, indeed, you should have joined us, it was an experience." Nithron saw her mouth widen, and her face brighten.

"Yes." He said with a little saddness in his voice, looking down at the earth. And that was the end of their conversation. They reached the gates. Everyone was there. Arwen, Aragorn, Legolas, Lord Elrond, and Adan. They were all standing by their horses, and making sure they had everything. Legolas spotted Menelwen and walked up to her.

"Nel, your horse is next to mine." Legolas took her arm, and escorted her to her horse, which was indeed next to his. Nithron followed since he was carrying her things.

"I'll take those." Legolas said talking about her bags, which was in Nithron's hands. Legolas' eyes changed.

Nithron ignored his gesture, and placed all of her things on her horse. Menelwen felt something strange going on between Legolas and Nithron.

Lord Elrond said his words to Agragorn and Legolas. He gave them maps and other things in secret. He spoke words to Arwen, and gave her a farewell hug.

"Well we must be going." Said Aragorn. Everyone hopped on their horses, and rode away from Lorien.

Menelwen rode next to Legolas. She stared at him before she said any words to him, but unfortunately he noticed.

"What is wrong?" He asked in a laugh. Menelwen snapped out of her gaze.

"I have a question to ask you." Nel said moving closer to him, so no one can hear them.

Legolas said nothing, but his ears were intent to hear what she had to say.

"I feel something between you and Nithron, and its nothing good. What is the matter?" Legolas shot his eyes at her gray eyes. Legolas looked down, because he knew he could not lie to her.

"Nel, remember the elf that was following us last night?" He whispered.

"Yes."

"Well, that elf was Nithron." Menelwen knew that Legolas would not lie to her, he always told the truth weater it would hurt her or not.

"Legolas, but why? Why was he following me?" Asked Menelwen some what hurt.

"That's something you should be asking Nithron." Menelwen glanced over to him.

_Why would he do something like that? Why would he follow me after I invited him to join me?_

"Why do you think he did so?" She asked Legolas. Legolas knew the answer, but he really didn't want to tell her, for she was clueless. Legolas knew that Nithron was attracted to her, and a part of that made him angry.

"You must ask him Nel." They continued to ride through the day and the evening. Aragorn and Arwen were in front of everyone. They whispered into each others ears, but no one can hear them. The whole time Menelwen was observing Nithron, and of course he noticed. He pulled his horse up to her's. Nithron gave her a smile, but she didn't return one to him. He felt a little hurt.

"What is the matter, did Legolas do something?"

_Why does he always think Legolas did something? _Menelwen thought.

"NO!" She said very sternly. Nithron saw the anger in her eyes. "It is you." Nithron's countenance changed.

"Legolas told me that you followed us to the outing. Were you not the elf I danced with?" Nithron looked over at Legolas, who had been talking with Arwen, then Nithron looked back at the ground.

"Out with it!" Menelwen pressed.

"Yes." he said simply. Menelwen started to tear. "But why, what was your purpose? I invited you, but you rejected, then you stalk me?"

Nithron looked at her, her eyes had changed colors and now were a light blue. He saw a tear trickle down her cheek. "Menelwen, I'm sorry." Nithron blurted out. "This is not how I wanted to tell you." He whispered under his breath, but didn't realize Nel had heard him.

"Tell me what, Nithron?" She asked, as her head raised in pure curiosity, and her body shifted upon her black horse. Nithron also shifted, but out of nervouseness. His head began to sweat. Menelwen gave him a while to gather his thoughts, she noticed what he was going to say was difficult for him.

"Menelwen this is not how I wanted to tell you this, please, let me tell you another time." He begged in a soft voice. Menelwen saw his expression. She knew that face, that no one else knew.

"Okay." She also whispered because she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. They both rode next to each other in silence, until Aragorn yelled at them that they should stop for rest. Menelwen was relieved that Aragorn insisted this, she was exhausted. Aragorn found a spot in a dark place under few trees. Aragorn helped Arwen off her horse, and they all took their stuff from off the horse and placed them on the dirt. Legolas placed his belongings over by a tree, away from Menelwen and closer to Aragorn. Menelwen had no choice to be near Nithron. She placed her things under a low tree. It was a warm night, there was no stars in the sky but clouds, but not clouds of any type of storm. Nel watched as a cloud floated past the full moon. Nithron saw her observing the sky, and decided to sit next to her. As he sat next her she rested her head upon his shoulder, and gave him a smile.

"There are three people on this earth that I cannot stay mad at." She whispered in his ear. Nithron knew who these three people were, so he didn't bother ask who it was. He knew the exact words that would flow out of her mouth and off of her lips. Legolas, her Ada, and Nithron. That made Nithron smile, for she really cared for him, but did she care for him as much as he did for her?

Nithron relaxed as her head lay limb on his shoulder. "You know what they say about a cloud that moves across a full moon." As soon as she placed her head upon his shoulder, it seemed like every worry left her burdonsome body.

"That you can make any wish you want, that wish will travel around the world and stop to the very being that made that same wish, then it will come back to you." Menelwen whispered in his ear. Nithron felt her breath upon his ear which sent chills down his spine. "My dad told me when I was younger." Nithron watched as she closed her eyes, and then open them again.

"You know what's so special about this wish?" Asked Nithron. Menelwen lifted her head. "What?"

" They say that the wish travels faster if you tell it to one person, that you made the wish with." Menelwen gave a little chuckle, "I remember now, indeed." Menelwen hesitated and lay her head back on his shoulder, but moved closer to him.

"I wished that this night with you will last for an eternity." She said with a sigh. Nithron froze. _WHAT? _His mind screamed. Nithron relaxed again.

"I wished that I will be with you till the ends of the earth, holding you under any tree. Just talking with you, listening to your voice, hearing your breaths, feeling it brush on my ear, as you do now. Hear your laugh, feel your fragile body on mine. All this for an eternity. Menelwen held her head once again from his shoulder in complete shock, her gray eyes wide. Nithron's and Menelwen's face were extremely close. Legolas laying near another tree, had seen everything. His heart was crushed, His mouth twichedin nervousness. He watched as Menelwen and Nithron's lips joined together in a harmonious dance .Legolas watched as horror filled his body.

"Menel." Nithron said trying to break their kiss. They both stared at each other. Menelwen reading his mind and Nithron reading hers. "Menel, why did you not tell me?" He asked as his dark eyes almost turned black. Menelwen switched the question on him, "Why did you not tell me Nith?" She laughed referring to their feeling for each other. Legolas stood from his spot, and kicked a pot that had been next to him. The pot flew across the fire making a loud thunderous noise. Both Menelwen and Nithron looked over at him.

"Legolas! What is that commotion?" Asked Menelwen getting up from Nithron and walking over to him. Nel saw his eyes and posture was of anger.

"What is the matter?" Asked Menelwen. Legolas quickly had to make up a lie for what he done. He only made the noise so her and Nithron would separate.

"Well umm, I was looking for...for umm." Stammered Legolas , looking around him for something. Menelwen followed his eyes, when she spotted a book, she reconized it immediately.

"This?" She said moving towards it and picking it up carefully.

"Legolas, you still have this?" She asked, looking through the pages of the thick book of poems. Legolas moved closer to her.

"Why would I not? You gave it to me as a present, and your mother gave it you. I treat it like jewels." Before Legolas went on his trip with Aragorn, Menelwen gave him a book of old poems, that her mother gave her. At the time Menelwen was attracted to Legolas and wanted to give him something special, but then Nithron came and took her attention off of Legolas.

"Ohh, Legolas." She said holding the book close to her chest. "Well here you go." Nel handed him back the book, gave him a sweet smile and walked back over to Nithron. Legolas lay back down on the ground in defeat. Nithron had stolen her heart, and Legolas had just missed her.

"What was the noice about." asked Nithron still leaning against the tree.

"He was looking for something, he thought he lost." Said Menelwen, grapping her bag and laying on the earth, ready to fall asleep. Nithron cursed Legolas under his breath, breaking their moment.

"Goodnight Nith." Said Menelwen in a soft yawn."

"Goodnight." Nithron said laying beside her.

The sun is just rising, and shining on Legolas' gold hair. Legolas sits on a hill watching the different colors of the sky. Legolas is in deep thought about Menelwen, until Arwen comes and sits beside him.

"I know you to well, my friend." Arwen spoke, also watching the sun rise.

"Menelwen has feelings for Nithron." Legolas confessed, not taking his eyes of the sky. Arwen was surprised, and couldn't find the right words to comfort him.

"Did she tell you this?"

Legolas looked at Arwen's gray eyes.

"I saw her kiss him last night." Arwen played with the grass.

"I'm sorry, Legolas." Arwen said placing her hand on his.

"Yeah, me too." He whispered, getting up and walking back to the camp site, with Arwen following behind him.

Aragorn watched as they both came back from the hill. Aragorn approached Legolas.

"Is everything well?"

"I'll live." Brushing off Aragorn and packing his things,and placing them back on his horse.

Menelwen did the same and placed her belonging on her horse. Legolas made up in his mind that all is left for her was his friendship.

They were ridding for at least five hours, and Aragorn seemed to not know where he was. They rode into an unknown forest that even Legolas didn't know what it was. Legolas kept his hand on his bow, and Aragorn did the same, but with his sword. Menelwen watched Legolas, and his eyes were always looking around him. Menelwen started to become nervous.

"Legolas, this place doesn't feel right."

"Keep your eyes open." Legloas said without giving her eye contact. Menelwen stayed close to Legolas, Nithron was right behind them.

"Aragorn." Legolas called. Aragorn pulled back and was near Legolas.

Legolas whispered to him, " I hear the screeches of orcs in the distance."

Aragorn looked at the ground, "I see their tracks. Their moving fast."

"We must catch up." Legolas said sternly.

"We must move quickly." Aragorn announced to the rest of them. "Their just ahead, be on guard." Menl felt a rush of adrenaline run through her body, she was so close to a battle. They all quickened the pace of their horses. Nithron was extremely excited and concentrated. He kept observing Legolas, and his movements.

"Shh! Stop" Legolas whispered loudly and hopped off of his horse. "Were close, we must go by foot." Aragorn was the next to discard his horse and tie it around a near tree. The rest followed. Arwen loaded her arrows and bows and strapped them around her back.

"You ready to kill some orc?" asked Arwen to Legolas, remebering the old times when they were always called to be on look out together.

"Are you ready, you haven't fought in a while." Said Legolas in sly smile.

"Ha! That's what you think!"

"Lets go!" Aragorn whispered. Menelwen took out her sword and held it tightly in her sweaty hand. Nithron spoke few words to her, mostly telling her to be careful. Menelwen tripped over a log and fell hard to the ground, crushing dry leaves, making a loud noise. Everyone stopped and looked at her, Nithron helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Asked Arwen.

"I'm fine."

Legolas led them a little closer. "Their approaching, they heard us." Menelwen curshed herself for not being careful. They now ran closer to the screeches, which were horrible to Menelwen ears.

"Get ready!" Yelled Legolas to mainly Menelwen and Nithron, because they haven't fought in a battle before. Menelwen saw the first orc approach Aragorn, but easily he killed it. More and more came towards them. fear came over Menelwen. An orc came towards her with his weapon above its head. Menelwen hit it with her sword in its stomach and it made a loud noice, it tried to hit her but she rejected it. The metals clashed, and the orc fell to the ground. Menelwen felt excitement run through her body, but it didn't last long, another orc came running towards her. She quickly attacked it fiercely, but the orc gave her a smirk and hit her sword with all its might. The vibrations went through her hands. Menelwen screamed in pain and dropped her weapon. Legolas herd her cry and saw that the orc was ready to finish Menelwen off. Legolas ran past the orcs, killing many.

"Menelwen!" He cried. Menelwen saw Legolas trying to reach for her. Legolas pulled an arrow and it landed right through the orcs back. The orc released her and fell to the earth.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked blocking the many more arcs coming towards then. Menelwen hurried to pick up her weapon and help Legolas finished the last orc. Menelwen pierced the orcs side, and it dropped to the ground. Legolas looked a little tired, as did Aragorn. Nithron has a large smile across his face, knowing it was a great experience. Aragorn walked up to Legolas.

"I didn't see a book. The rest fled." He said almost out of breath.

"We must follow them." Said Arwen, her focus completely on getting the books back.

"We have to leave the horses here, and pray that they will be here when we come back." Said Nithron.

"He's right, we must move on." Arwen added. They all grabbed what they needed from their horses and moved on through the deep woods. Legolas stayed with Menelwen.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked once again.

"Yes, stop asking me Legolas!" Menelwen said in a fustrating tone. She saw the look he gave her at her response. "I just don't want you to think I can't do this." Legolas tried to keep up with her.

"I know you can do this, I'm the one who taught you!"

"You didn't teach me everything." She whispered under her breath. Nithron came up from behind her, and scared her. Menelwen gave a little scream.

"You must keep your voices down, we do not know what lurks in these woods." Legolas spoke harshly towards the both of them.

"I'm not a child Legolas!" Menelwen snapped back.

"Well, stop acting like one." Legolas walked faster and continued to walk with Aragorn and Arwen. Legolas heart was beating with fury and anger.

"Legolas whatever is going on, you must stop it for now, we have business to get done." Aragorn said simply.

"Yes, I know Aragorn." Legolas gave Arwen a look.

"Legolas, I heard some of the orcs talking about some of the books they have, they are being kept at Valdaglerion." Spoke Arwen to everyone.

"I remember that land. A long time ago elves dwelled there, but the orcs attacked that beautiful city, and it fell." Legolas spoke in a sad, shaky voice.

Aragorn looked at his map. "It's about fifteen leagues from here, lets go." They all followed Aragorn who was looking at the ground also following the orc footprints.

"So what is the plan?" Asked Nithron moving closer to Aragorn. Aragorn looked at him then at Legolas and gave him a smile, then he looked back and Nithron.

"We never have an accurate plan, and if we do, It will change." Aragorn said in a very deep voice. Legolas was walking next to Arwen, who he noticed her countenance was what seemed far away.

"Arwen." Legolas whispered. Arwen grabbed his hand, and fear took hold of her, a tear drop fell. "I saw our people, our people were being destroyed and tortured, women, I can hear their screams, the babies-their cries. Everything was so dark and cold." She stopped and stared at Legolas, as another tear rolled slowly down her cheek.

"That will not be the fate of our people." Legolas said in soft, comforting voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Please review. I WILL NOT post the next chapters If people do not review. Thanks, I need to know how the story is going.


End file.
